Jeannie's Bottle
Jeannie's Bottle is a colorful Arabian genie bottle that is the home of Jeannie and is owned by Anthony Nelson. History Throughout the series of I Dream of Jeannie, Jeannie repeatedly exits and enters her bottle as all genies do when residing with their masters. However, Jeannie rarely spends too much time within her bottle, as she desires to be on the outside world spending time with Tony. Jeannie only enters her bottle when certain situations occur. She mainly uses her bottle as a place to sleep and a place to hide when strangers enters Anthony Nelson's House. However, Jeannie also uses her bottle as a personal salon, a storage area, and a personal place to spectate others outside her bottle. Jeannie's bottle is usually uncorked as Tony allows her to roam around the house and be free. However, Tony does place the cork back on the bottle top whenever he wishes Jeannie not to be involved with his personal problems and events. Jeannie's bottle is usually seen within Tony's house or within her bottle case. However, with magic, Jeannie is able to move her bottle to any room within the house by levitating the bottle for travel. Description Exterior The exterior of Jeannie's bottle carries the appearance as all genie bottle. The bottle's base is round and has an oval shape to allow the interior to have enough room for Jeannie to sleep and reside. The top and the body of the bottle is circular and narrow to allow the genie to exit their bottle through smoke or magic. However, Jeannie's bottle, along with other genie bottles, has a different color pattern to match the appearance of the genie's outfit. Jeannie's bottle is completely purple with arching designs and patterns on the neck and body of the bottle to make it appear more "magical". The arching designs are a mixture of colors from white, orange, red, blue, and gold. At the middle of the bottle, there are gem designs and patterns to stimulate a "beauty" and "genuine" look. The gem patterns appear in red, blue, and gold. The oval base of the bottle has matching patterns of solid sheer Arabian arches. The arch designs on the base acts as a window to the interior of the bottle. It is often discussed which color Jeannie's bottle is: purple or mulberry. But, in the episode "One of Our Bottles Is Missing" from Season 2 episode 20, Amanda Bellows, the wife of Dr. Bellows, wanted to have an exact copy of Jeannie's bottle. Jeannie blinks and turns into smoke in the workshop and goes into her bottle after the duplication was done. However, Tony gets the wrong bottle after the duplication and Mrs. Bellows receives the original one with Jeannie inside. Roger Healey manages to switch the two bottles for Tony and he gets the correct bottle then. This happened after they both sneaked into the house of the Bellows. In that episode two bottles can be seen on screen and one has a different color than the other. The bottle Jeannie is smoking herself into is the mulberry colored one. In other episodes her bottle is the metallic purple one and in others it is the mulberry colored one. The reason for this often switching is unknown. jeannie_bottle_s2-s5_02.png|Jeannie's Bottle with purple on the inside of the top jeannie_bottle_s2-s5_06.png|A clear, very clear shot of Jeannie's mulberry bottle with gold in the top part jeannie_bottle_s2-s5_01.png|Jeannie's Bottle, the purple one with gold on the inside of the top jeannie_bottle_s2-s5_03.png|Jeannie's mulberry bottle smoking and it has gold on the inside of the top jeannie_bottle_s2-s5_04.png|Jeannie's purple bottle jeannie_bottle_s2-s5_05.png|Jeannie's purple bottle with purple in the top part Jeannie's_Bottle_Out.gif|Uncorked and out of the bottle, Jeannie speaks with Tony. Jeannie's_Bottle_Exterior.jpg|Tony Nelson and Roger Healey with Jeannie's bottle two_purple_bottles_00.png|Jeannie's mulberry bottle two_purple_bottles_01.png|Jeannie's mulberry bottle two_purple_bottles_02.png|Jeannie's purple and mulberry bottles, the purple one here is the duplicated one Jeannie bottle top 01.png|Jeannie's bottle with purple on the inside of the top Jeannie bottle top 02.png|Jeannie's mulberry bottle with gold on the inside Besides their colors, there are also some differences between bottles used in the series regarding its design that is discussed by fans. Fans discuss whether the inside of the top of the bottle is purple or gold. In Episode 20 from Season 2, "One of Our Bottles Is Missing", the man from the workshop has Jeannie's bottle, the mulberry one, and is about to put the cork back on. They show a close-up shot of the top when the cork is put back on and you can see that that bottle's top on the inside is purple. In Episode 24 of Season 2, "My Incredible Shrinking Master", Jeannie's bottle is on a table and Roger Healey is close to the bottle. You can see that this bottle's top is gold on the inside. The other bottles are purple or mulberry on the inside of the top. It is unknown why they painted some bottles differently. In Season 4 Episode 17 of I Dream of Jeannie, titled "Jeannie, the Governor's Wife", Jeannie wants Tony to run for governor, with Roger's enthusiastic approval. In this episode it becomes very clear that another version of Jeannie's Bottle's design has the inside of the top part in gold. Other bottles had the inside painted purple or mulberry instead. Interior Within Jeannie's Bottle is a long purple couch that circles around the oval-shaped interior of the bottle. On the couch has Jeannie's pillows, blankets, and cushions. Also on the couch are Jeannie's personal items she keeps for herself. This includes an Arabian candle, a photo of Tony Nelson, a hand mirror, and usually her genie book. The wall within the bottle have arching patterns to resemble traditional Arabian monastery arches. The walls are sheer-grey colored with the arches colored in gold. Jeannie also has sparkling gems and jewels on the walls as her own personal decoration. In order for Jeannie and other characters she would like to be within the bottle, she would have to make them miniature through magic and blink them within the bottle. Since the interior of her bottle is oval-shaped, there is enough room to fit multiple people within her bottle when they are of miniature size. When Jeannie wishes to exit from her bottle, she may do so by either exiting by turning into pink smoke or blink her way out. Jeannie usually turns into her pink smoke to exit from her bottle to present Tony with a magical effect that his genie is appearing before him. Season One and Season Two to Season Five Difference Main article: Jeannie's Bottle (Season One) During the first season of I Dream of Jeannie, Jeannie's bottle had a different design and different color altogether. However, in the sake of the series' story, Jeannie only had one bottle throughout the series and the difference in bottle appearance is due to production changes for the television series after the show was renewed for a second season. After the switch to colorized episodes, the bottle the production used from the second season was kept throughout the series and became the main design as Jeannie's bottle. Trivia * Jeannie Bottles used in I Dream of Jeannie, I Dream of Jeannie... Fifteen Years Later, and I Still Dream of Jeannie are all Jim Beam alcohol bottles produced in 1964. * In total there were five bottles used in the series alone. They are: the golden vines bottle, the purple bottle, the mulberry bottle, a plain Jim Beam bottle and a green/aged bottle. * The two reunion movies, I Dream of Jeannie... Fifteen Years Later and I Still Dream of Jeannie, had a bottle for Jeannie with a different design (painted differently) that was similar to the design of the bottle used for the second to the fifth season of the series. This bottle is best known as the Reunion Bottle . * In the last reunion movie, the wicked twin sister of Jeannie had a special bottle where she trapped T.J. Nelson, her nephew the son of Jeannie and Anthony Nelson. Category:Items Category:I Dream of Jeannie